


The Toaster

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	The Toaster

It was the toaster’s fault.

“I don’t want it in the house,” said Ron stubbornly.

Draco rolled his eyes.

“As I keep telling you, Weasley -” (Ron had never managed to train Draco out of calling him Weasley; he suspected that Draco did it intentionally to annoy him) “- it is the most divine toaster. Bread, crisply toasted to a gorgeous golden brown on either side… and what it does with crumpets…!” 

The tip of a pale pink tongue protruded between Draco’s lips and washed a sensual path around his mouth. Ron dragged his straying thoughts firmly back to the subject in hand.

“Look,” he said irritably, “I thought we agreed…”

“Not on the toaster,” said Draco softly.

Ron felt like smashing the toaster over his boyfriend’s head. Hard.

“It’s just a bloody toaster. I mean, we can buy another one.”

“I think I should tell you, Weasley…”

“RON!”

“... _Weasley_ , that wherever the toaster goes, I go.”

Ron stepped back in surprise.

“What, you mean,” he babbled indignantly, “that if Harry wants you back, all he’s got to do is come round and steal the toaster and it’s all over between us?”

“He’s hardly likely to do that, is he,” drawled Draco, “considering that he’s on honeymoon with Hermione as we speak.”

It had taken them six years after leaving school to realise that they’d got their partners wrong. Ron and Hermione had spent most of that time arguing; Draco and Harry, from all accounts and to Ron’s incandescent jealousy, had avoided that by rarely getting out of bed.

“But…” blustered Ron.

“Yes?” Draco raised an eyebrow provocatively.

“Oh, all _right_. But you’d better make me crumpets on a regular basis, or I’ll change my mind…”


End file.
